Dynastie des Bösen
Dynastie des Bösen ist der dritte Roman in der Romanreihe Darth Bane, die von Drew Karpyshyn geschrieben wurde. Das Buch ist am 8. Dezember 2009 auf Englisch erschienen. In Deutschland erschien das Buch am 17. Januar 2011. Inhaltsangabe des Verlags Der dritte Bestseller-Roman um den düsteren, geheimnisvollen Darth Bane. Darth Bane selbst schuf die Regel der Zwei – ein Sith-Lord, ein Schüler. Nur wenn ein Schüler seinen Meister tötet, kann er selbst zum Lord aufsteigen. Darth Bane erkennt, dass die Herausforderung seiner Schülerin Zannah kurz bevorsteht. Doch er hat bereits Hinweise auf ein Wissen gesammelt, das ihn unbezwingbar machen würde. Kein Sith könnte ihn dann noch herausfordern – und die Herrschaft der dunklen Seite der Macht über die Galaxis wäre gesichert! Dramatis Personae *Darth Bane *Darth Zannah *Die Jägerin *Lucia *Serra *Set Harth Handlung Darth Bane, der mittlerweile mit seiner Schülerin Darth Zannah unter dem Deckmantel eines reichen Sith-Verehrers und seiner Schwester auf Ciutric IV lebt, wartet seit Jahren vergeblich darauf, dass seine Schülerin ihn endlich herausfordert, um selbst Meisterin zu werden. Er stellt fest, dass Zannah unwürdig ist, Dunkler Lord der Sith zu werden und stößt während seiner Nachforschungen auf den vergessenen Sith Darth Andeddu, der die Macht hatte, unsterblich zu werden. Weil er die ersten Anzeichen des Alters, wie das unkontrollierte spasmische Zittern seiner linken Hand, nicht mehr außer acht lassen kann und weil er mehr Zeit braucht, einen anderen Schüler an Zannahs Statt auszubilden, beschließt er, in den tiefen Raum zu reisen, um Darth Andeddus Holocron mit all seinem Wissen zu suchen. Zur gleichen Zeit droht auf dem Bergbauplaneten Doan ein Bürgerkrieg zwischen der reichen Königsfamilie und den im Dreck lebenden Arbeitern zu entbrennen. Als die Rebellen den Thronfolger Doans töten, schickt der Rat der Jedi den Ritter Medd Tandar um zu schlichten. Sein eigentliches Ziel ist jedoch, einen Sith-Artefakt zurückzuholen, das die Arbeiter aus einem alten Grab geholt hatten. Während der Verhandlungen mit der Rebellenführerin taucht auf einmal eine Attentäterin auf, die Medd und die Rebellen tötet. Die Attentäterin, die unter dem Namen Jägerin bekannt ist, wurde von der ehemaligen Scharfschützin der Zwielichtkrieger und ehemaligen Kameradin Darth Banes, Lucia, angeheuert, um den Tod des Thronfolgers Gerran zu rächen. Gerran war nämlich der Ehemann der Tochter Calebs, Serra, die auf der Flucht vor Darth Bane als Heilerin nach Doan gekommen war und dort den Prinzen geheiratet hatte. Nach dem Tod Gerrans war sie tief deprimiert, bis ihre Leibwächterin, Lucia, schließlich die Jägerin engagierte. Als Lucia ihrer Freundin gesteht, dass sie für den Tod des Jedi verantwortlich ist, beschließt Serra, den König zu hintergehen und nach Coruscant zu reisen, um den Meister des getöteten Jedis davon abzuhalten, Jedi zur Untersuchung des Vorfalls zu schicken. Dies gelingt ihr, und als sie im Jedi-Tempel ist, sieht sie das Denkmal zu Ehren der Opfer, die Darth Bane getötet hatte und sie erfährt, das ihr Vater tot ist. Aus den Beschreibungen des vermeintlich letzten Sith von dem Jedi-Meister schließt sie, dass Bane die Jedi getäuscht hatte und immer noch lebte. Rachsüchtig beauftragt sie Lucia, die Jägerin ein zweites Mal anzuheuern, um Bane zu finden und zu ihr zu bringen. Währenddessen erfährt Bane von dem Tod Medd Tandars und schickt Zannah zur Untersuchung des Falls, damit er unbemerkt nach Darth Andeddus Holocron suchen kann. Zannah reist nach Doan, wo sie herausfindet, dass der Dunkle Jedi Set Harth kurz vor ihr herumgeschnüffelt hatte und die Sith-Artefakte der Arbeiter gestohlen hatte. Weil sie plant, Darth Bane zu töten, sieht sie in Set einen potenziellen Schüler und folgt ihm. Nach einem Kampf in Sets Villa überredet sie den egoistischen Schönling, ihr Schüler zu werden. Danach fliegt sie mit Set zurück zu Banes Villa um ihn zu töten. Dieser kehrt erfolgreich mit der Information, wie man ewiges Leben erlangt aus dem tiefen Raum in die Villa zurück, ist jedoch noch stark von der Reise geschwächt. Als er die Villa betritt, wird er sofort von der Jägerin erwartet, die ihn aufgespürt und ihm eine Falle gestellt hatte. In einem Kampf, der die halbe Villa zerstört gelingt es der Jägerin, Bane eine starke Droge zu verabreichen, die seine Konzentration außer Gefecht setzt. Da Bane, unfähig die dunkle Seite der Macht zu nutzen, so hilflos ist, bringt sie den Sith zu Serra nach Doan, die ihn in das Felsengefängnis, ein alter Gefängniskomplex unter dem Königshaus, sperrt und ihn foltert, in der Hoffnung, ihren Vater zu rächen. Bane zeigt sich jedoch reuelos und Serra flüchtet verstört aus dem Verhörraum. Lucia, die sich Bane immer noch verpflichtet fühlt, weil er ihr in ihrer Zeit bei den Zwielichtkriegern das Leben gerettet hatte, spritzt ihm eine weitere Droge, die ihn langsam wieder stärker werden lässt bevor sie Serra folgt um sich mit ihr vor Banes Zorn zu retten. Inzwischen trifft Zannah mit Set auf Doan ein, die die zerstörte Villa gefunden hatte und Bane gefolgt war um ihn zu töten. Sie befiehlt Set bei ihrem Schiff zu bleiben und dringt ins Felsengefängnis ein. Set jedoch, verlockt von ewigem Leben und angezogen von Andeddus Holocron, das Serra gefunden hatte, folgt ihr heimlich und stiehlt das Holocron. Währenddessen gelingt es Bane, sich zu befreien und tötet seine Bewacher. Auf der Suche nach Serra stellt sich ihm Lucia in den Weg und offenbart ihm, dass sie mit ihm bei den Zwielichtkriegern gedient hatte. Entschlossen, seine Vergangenheit auszulöschen will Bane Lucia töten doch Zannah taucht überraschend auf und kommt ihm zuvor. Zwischen den beiden letzten Sith beginnt ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod wobei Zannah im Vorteil ist, weil Bane immer noch unbewaffnet ist. Währenddessen findet Serra Lucias Leiche, bringt sie zu ihrem Fluchtschiff und startet den Selbstzerstörungsmechanismus des Gefängnisses bevor sie zu Calebs altem Heim flieht. Zur gleichen Zeit kämpft Harth mit der Jägerin um eine Fluchtmöglichkeit wobei alle Fluchtschiffe bis auf zwei zerstört werden. Der Kampf endet unentschieden und Set flieht in einem königlichen Shuttle mit Andeddus Holocron. Indem Bane eine Sprengladung zündet, gelingt es ihm, Zannah den Weg abzuschneiden und beide fliehen aus dem Felsengefängnis. Auf der Suche nach einem Schiff trifft Bane auf die Jägerin, die ihn bittet, sie als Schülerin zu nehmen. Bane nimmt das Angebot an, weil er in ihr Potenzial erkennt und flieht mit ihr kurz bevor das Felsengefängnis zerstört wird. Inzwischen trifft Serra auf Ambia in ihrem alten Heim wo sie ihre Freundin Lucia begräbt. Kurz darauf trifft auch Darth Bane mit der Jägerin auf Ambia ein um sich an Serra für die Folter zu rächen. Die Jägerin tötet Serra und begräbt sie. Beeindruckt von ihren Kräften nimmt Bane sie als Schülerin und die Jägerin wählt den Namen Darth Cognus. Um ihr Duell zu entscheiden, gibt Bane seinen Aufenthaltsort an Zannah weiter. Im folgenden Kampf gelingt es Zannah kurz vor dem Sieg Banes, ihm mithilfe der Sith-Zauberei den Arm abzutrennen. Kurz bevor sie ihn endgültig tötet, beginnt Bane jedoch mit Darth Andeddus' Ritual, um seine Seele in einen anderen Körper zu übertragen. Dabei wird Banes Körper vernichtet. Siegreich erhebt sich Zannah als die neue Meisterin und nimmt Cognus zur Schülerin. Inhalt Trivia *Am 20. September 2010 wurde auf StarWars.com ein Auszug der englischen Ausgabe zusammen mit einem Auszug aus dem englischen Roman zu The Force Unleashed II frei als pdf-eBook veröffentlicht. *Da Unstimmigkeiten um den Sieg über Zannahs Körper entstanden, erklärte Drew Karpyshin auf seiner Webseite, dass Zannah ihren Körper behalte und Bane vernichtet sei.Klarstellung auf der Homepage von Drew Karpyshyn Weblinks * * * *''Dynastie des Bösen'' auf Blanvalet.de Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Darth Bane Kategorie:Romane en:Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil es:Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil hu:Darth Bane: A gonosz dinasztia pl:Darth Bane: Dynastia zła pt:Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil ru:Дарт Бэйн: Династия зла sr:Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil Kategorie:Legends-Quellen